You're Beautiful
by Nickynoo
Summary: SongFic. You're beautiful, you're beautiful it's true. Edward sees a beautiful woman at the train station one morning, the only problem is that she is with another man. Song Property of James Blunt. Complete.


_**AN: My first songfic so be nice. Please R&R on what you think, but you don't have to I don't mind. Oh and do not dis James Blunt he is awesome. **_

It had been a long week; I just wanted to get home. I hated my life, I really did.

_**My life is brilliant,  
My life is brilliant,**_

I could sum it up in a paragraph. I wake up go to the bathroom, shower, put clothes on, eat breakfast, get my book bag, grab my keys for my Volvo and drive to school to start the miraculous task of teaching bratty little children and teenagers. Why I became a teacher I didn't know. When I would get to school I would have to walk past the teenage girls who always flirted with me trying to get me to sleep with them. Uhhh. I would go into the teacher's staffroom and endure flirting from the female teachers, and then I could escape them and go enjoy the wonderful bratty kids I taught all day. After my fantastic school day I would drive to the supermarket and get food for dinner and tomorrows breakfast. I would then drive home, make myself dinner, shower, organise the things I needed for the next day, graded homework or assignments or tests if there was any. Maybe play my piano, and then I would go to sleep.

My wonderful life. Today had been extra horrible because my car had broken down, probably the result of kids who didn't like me. I had to take the train. Of course it had to be rush hour.

I was walking towards the platform when I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I stopped dead in my tracks,

_**My love is pure,  
I saw an angel,  
Of that I'm sure.**_

She smiled at me and I smiled back, still to overwhelmed to move my feet.

_**She smiled at me on the subway,  
She was with another man. **_

She was with a really big guy with brown curly hair. He was twice the size of her and he had massive muscles. He pulled her into a tight hug when he saw her, she responded.

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan**_

I couldn't live if I knew she had a boyfriend or husband. I couldn't bare life without her. How I have lived so long not knowing she existed I didn't know. I wanted to die that she was taken, I wanted her to be mine.

_**You're Beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're Beautiful it's true,  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
Because I'll never be with you.**_

I put my head down not really wanting to look away from the angel, but I had to if I wanted to continue with life. I looked up one last time;

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As I walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying/Fucking high. **_

I let the pain wash over me,

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last 'till the end.**_

I wished I could be with her; I missed looking at her only after ten seconds.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

I stepped onto the overcrowded train searching for her face, so I could have one final look before I knew I would never see her again.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.**_

I wished she was on the same train as me so I could stare at her beauty. If her boyfriend caught me staring though, he would probably pummel me. I didn't want that. As I got off the train I heard running feet behind me, I guess somebody is late.

I felt somebody grab my wrist when it swung back. I felt an electric shock pulse through my body at the touch. I turned on the spot on saw _her _holding my wrist, blushing and looking nervous. I pulled away from her touch with great difficulty. Her boyfriend was right behind her. "Come on Bella, we gotta go!" Bella. What a perfect name for a perfect angel. She shook him off. I looked at him with nervous eyes.

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**_

"Hi, I'm Edward. Why did you stop me?" She blushed again, she looked so cute when she did that.  
"Oh, I'm Bella. I just, well I saw you looking at me before and I felt like I had to say something."  
Her boyfriend looked pissed off. "Bella, you can organise your love life some other time. We have to go meet dad before it gets too late!" He said.  
"You better go if you and your boyfriend are meeting your dad."  
"WHAT!" She yelled, "Boyfriend! What NO, Emmett is my brother!"

I practically jumped for joy when I heard this. I took her face in my hands and kissed her with all my might. She kissed me back just as enthusiastically.

I was wrong, my life was PERFECT!

_**You're Beautiful, You're Beautiful,  
You're Beautiful, it's true. **_

She was beautiful, and now she was mine! I could live through anything now if she was with me. I was happy.


End file.
